


Prompt: Voldemort POV

by x_manga_Bleach_x



Series: Ao3 & Discord Prompts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Discord prompts, Gen, how do I tag this?
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_manga_Bleach_x/pseuds/x_manga_Bleach_x
Summary: Discord Prompt (Harry Potter dans l'âme) : Écrire du point de vue de Voldemort.[I do not own Harry Potter. HP belongs to JK Rowling. This story will be cross-posted on fanfiction.net, in one of my collections of OS.]
Series: Ao3 & Discord Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042863
Kudos: 11





	Prompt: Voldemort POV

Voldemort détestait ça. Il détestait son état affaibli, détestait ne pas pouvoir se débrouiller seul et il détestait plus que tout devoir s'appuyer sur quelqu'un pour la plus petite tâche. Tout était de la faute de ce maudit morveux ! Pourquoi diable la malédiction n'avait-elle pas fonctionné sur le gamin ? Comment se faisait-il qu'un bambin d'un an et des patates était parvenu, non seulement à survivre le sortilège de la Mort, mais également à le vaincre lui, le grand Lord Voldemort ? Ça n'avait tout simplement aucun sens.

Non... il n'allait pas penser à l'enfant Potter. Pas question. Il s'était promis de ne plus penser au morveux et il avait plus de contrôle que ça sur ses pensées.

La chose que Voldemort haïssait le plus à cet instant ( outre Dumbledore ) était sa... situation actuelle. Il avait été on ne peut plus satisfait quand un jeune sorcier insouciant l'avait traqué jusqu'en Albanie afin de lui poser des questions, d'apprendre du Seigneur des Ténèbres [déchu] et, malgré son état, il était aisément parvenu à dominer le combat entre lui et Quirinus Quirrell. Il avait pensé tuer l'autre homme mais quand il avait fait un tour dans sa tête et avait découvert que Quirrell enseignait à Poudlard... ça avait changé la donne. Quirrell devrait être heureux, il allait pouvoir servir le célèbre Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant quelques temps. Il allait rester en vie, un peu plus longtemps... alors pourquoi diable pleurnichait-il ?!

Non, Lord Voldemort aurait choisi quelqu'un d'autre s'il avait pu, mais Quirinus avait été le seul candidat et il en avait assez de posséder des rats.

* * *

Voir au travers des yeux de Quirinus était... pour le moins étrange mais pas si mal que ça. C'était mieux que d'être coupé du monde à cause du ruban que l'autre sorcier portait pour couvrir aux yeux du monde le parasite qui cohabitait avec lui. Voldemort ne dit rien mais il savait à quoi pensait son souffre-douleur et il n'était pas heureux. Il n'était pas un _parasite_ , nom d'une chouette. Quand il aurait retrouvé un corps, il récompenserait Quirrell pour l'avoir fidèlement servi... puis il le punirait pour ses pensées médisantes.

Le _Chaudron Baveur_ n'avait pas changé. Quirrell faisait la conversation avec des habitués du bar quand ils entendirent le cri du vieux Tom et que toutes les personnes présentes se pressèrent autour de ce lourdaud de Hagrid pour toucher un jeune garçon terrifié. Voldemort aurait haussé un sourcil s'il en avait eu un. C'était ça, le grand _Sauveur_ du monde magique ? Le garçon qui l'avait _temporairement_ vaincu ? Minuscule, n'est-ce pas ? Il aurait volontiers relégué le garçon comme une chose absolument non dangereuse mais il pouvait sentir la magie du morveux. Il était puissant, il se sentait. Il n'avait même pas besoin de l'approcher pour le savoir. Ce qui l'étonnait était la nature de la magie de l'enfant. Ça n'était pas aussi lumineux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le garçon était un sorcier Gris. Mmm... Intéressant.

Son intérêt s'approfondit quand il observa un peu plus le garçon au travers des yeux de Quirrell. Il ne manqua pas les regards méfiants, les sourires nerveux, timides ou encore la façon dont le gamin essaya d'échapper à tout contact physique, le plus poliment possible. Dumbledore. _Ce vieux poulet sénile_. Encore et toujours à refuser d'admettre que l'abus d'enfant était réel. Pas que ça fasse grand-chose à Voldemort, il avait d'autres chat à fouetter mais... une part de lui... une toute petite part bien enfouie au fond de lui se souvenait que c'était là un de ses objectifs d'origine, quand il avait fondé les _Chevaliers de Walpurgis_. Cette idée avait bien vite été reléguée au second plan, toujours repoussée un peu plus alors que lui et ses camarades parlaient d'assiéger les moldus et les sang-de-bourbes.

Quand Hagrid présenta Harry à Quirrell, Voldemort laissa échapper un grondement muet. Peu importe comment il avait grandi. Voldemort ne comprenait juste pas comment une petite créature aussi ridiculement... frêle pouvait être une menace face à lui ? Là encore, il avait fait l'erreur de sous-estimer l'enfant une première fois, dix ans plus tôt. Il n'avait pas refaire cette erreur de sitôt.

Il laissa Quirrell s'introduire à l'enfant et lui chanter ses louanges alors que, à l'arrière de sa tête, Voldemort manigançait et peaufinait ses plans pour l'année à venir.

Quand le garde-chasse de Poudlard ( Voldemort ne comprendrait jamais comment quelqu'un qui avait été renvoyé de Poudlard avait pu rester sur les terres sacrées alors que lui-même, diplômé 1er de promotion, avait été sommairement rejeté mais... _Dumbledore_ ) guida Potter jusqu'au passage menant au chemin de Traverse, Quirrell les suivit, quelques mètres derrière et emprunta lui aussi le chemin menant à Gringotts.

Quirrell avait tout intérêt à ne pas se faire prendre. C'était là leur chance de mettre la main sur la Pierre.

Naturellement, on n'est jamais si bien servi que par soi-même. Voldemort ne savait même pas pourquoi il était surpris de voir que Quirrell avait échoué. Certes, ça n'était pas sa faute. L'autre sorcier était effectivement parvenu à entrer dans la voûte mais celle-ci était déjà vide ! Quirrell était peut-être incapable de faire le lien mais pour Voldemort, c'était la preuve que la Pierre allait être cachée à Poudlard. Il avait entendu, bien sûr des murmures ça et là dans les bas-quartiers du Londres magique, depuis leur retour au pays mais c'était là la confirmation que Voldemort recherchait. Certes, Quirrell avait pleurniché quand il avait été punis pour son échec mais voyez le bon côté : Quirinus avait assuré sa survie pour l'année à venir !

* * *

S'il avait été entier, Voldemort aurait sans aucun doute ressenti une petite vague de chaleur quand Quirrell entra sur les terres de Poudlard. Malheureusement, son âme était bien trop fragmentée pour ça et la petite part de lui qui se serait sentie _à la maison_... avait été jetée au loin, enfermée dans un journal intime qui n'avait jamais servi (tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il s'était évertué à dire chaque fois que ses camarades avaient posé la question).

S'il avait été entier, il aurait été heureux de retourner à Poudlard... Au lieu de quoi, Voldemort était plongé dans des pensées sinistres. Il avait des plans immédiats mais rien à long terme. [Quand son âme était encore à peu près intact, il avait été un stratège hors pair. Maintenant, bien que dangereux, Voldemort n'était tout simplement... plus égal à lui-même. ]

La pierre était ici, à Poudlard. L'immortalité était presque à portée de main. Plus jamais il n'aurait à craindre la mort. Il lui fallait juste mettre la main sur la pierre et à lui l’Élixir de longue vie.

Bien sûr, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Quirrell avait beau avoir aidé à mettre en place une des protections, les professeurs n'avaient pas été autorisés à parler de leurs propres tâches entre eux (pas que ce cher Severus serait resté pour taper la discute de toute façon) aussi ne pouvait-il pas juste s'en enquérir auprès de leurs collègues. Ce qui était censé être l'affaire de quelques semaines changea rapidement pour quelques mois et Voldemort se rendit compte, avec un soubresaut de colère et d'indignation, qu'il avait sous-estimer Dumbledore et qu'il allait probablement devoir y passer l'année. Comme si être à quelques pas à peine de Potter sans pouvoir l'achever n'était pas assez, il devait aussi supporter les bégaiements incessants de Quirrell ( il devait admettre que l'autre sorcier jouait bien son rôle mais Merlin, que c'était agaçant !).

Au moins, avec Quirinus à Poudlard, il n'avait qu'à tendre l'oreille pour entendre les derniers potins de bâtards consanguins. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il savait à présent tout sur le business de ses... _fidèles_... partisans. Ceux qui n'avaient jamais été emprisonnés. Ceux qui avaient plaidé l'Imperium et avaient acheté leur liberté. Ooh, il leur fera payer. Oh, il ne manquerait pas d'humilier cet olibrius de Lucius Malfoy, ce sale gamin prétentieux. Un peu de ridicule ne le tuerait mais Voldemort finira peut-être par lui jeter un Avada en pleine de tête.

Le Mage Noir siffla rageusement alors que Quirrell corrigeait les copies des premières années. Potter n'avait rien de spécial – ses notes se situaient dans la première moitié mais il n'avait rien de spécial. Oui, il était particulièrement bon en Défense et semblait avoir des facilités en Sortilèges, mais c'était tout. Il n'était en rien comme To – comment Voldemort, en terme académique. Comment un élève aussi... médiocre... pouvait-il représenter la moindre menace envers Lord Voldemort ? … Non, il ne devait pas penser comme ça. Ça lui avait déjà causé du tort une fois, il ne devait pas recommencer. Il voulait croire Severus quand le professeur de Potions pestait que l'enfant Potter n'était rien d'autre qu'un sale mioche qui ne cherchait pas à apprendre et ne savait rien, mais Voldemort savait que l'autre morveux (Severus) était un peu biaisé contre tout ce qui était lié aux Potter. Sinon, l'autre homme aurait remarqué les signes évidents d'abus. Même lui, les avait remarqué et il n'était pas le chef de Maison des Serpentards (la maison avec le plus de cas d'abus reportés) et puis Severus... Severus était un cas. Voldemort lui ferait un payer un jour, pour sa trahison. Pas tout de suite cependant. Severus lui serait utile plus tard. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'éliminer un agent comme Snape. Il aurait le temps plus tard pour ça. Severus serait, après tout, _une_ _vache à lait_ , en terme d'informations concernant le camp de la Lumière.

* * *

**25 juin 1992**

La pierre était là, à portée de main. Littéralement. Si seulement ce maudit gamin n'avait pas décidé d'interférer et de jouer les difficiles. Voldemort lui avait même proposé de le rejoindre, lui, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Potter était une menace. À l'heure actuelle, il était une épine dans le pied mais s'il lui permettait de vivre, il pourrait devenir une menace... ou un atout. Et si l'enfant Potter le rejoignait, Voldemort pourrait gagner un œil sur lui et veiller à ce qu'il ne se retourne pas contre son maître.

Il y avait aussi ces étranges similarités entre eux et le Mage Noir devait admettre – au moins dans sa propre tête (ça n'est pas drôle, il n'aimait pas devoir partager avec Quirrell) qu'il était intrigué par celles-ci : tous deux de sang-mêlés, tous deux maltraités par les moldus et ils se ressemblaient même un peu physiquement. Maintenant si seulement ce maudit morveux pouvait cesser de reculer et lui renvoyer ses propositions à la figure ! C'était exactement pour cette raison qu'il détestait les enfants. Ils ne pouvaient jamais agir avec maturité et réagir avec rationalité. Le garçon voulait prouver quelque chose au monde, alors pourquoi diable refusait-il de le rejoindre ?!

Voldemort s'était juré de ne plus sous-estimer l'Élu de la Prophétie après les événements désastreux de Halloween 1981. Il avait reformulé cette promesse silencieuse avant la rentrée scolaire de cette année, certain qu'il n'aurait malgré tout, pas à s'en faire. Et voilà que le morveux le surprenait à nouveau.

Son agonie se mêla à celle du garçon et à celle de Quirrell alors que les deux autres sorciers hurlaient à s'en casser la voix. Voldemort pouvait sentir les bras de Quirinus partir en cendres alors que lui-même s'échappait de justesse du corps de son hôte, marquant ainsi la fin de Quirinus Quirrell. Et son unique chance de mettre la main sur la Pierre Philosophale... et sur l'Élixir de longue vie.

Peu importe. Il avait des années pour préparer un nouveau plan. Il resterait tapis dans l'ombre le temps qu'il faudra et il rassemblera ses partisans puis, le moment venu, il abattra Dumbledore et son précieux Survivant puis, enfin, il régnera sur le Monde Sorcier. Ses plans ne changeaient pas. Bientôt, il contrôlerait le monde. Ces pathétiques sang-purs lui baiseraient les robes comme il avaient pris l'habitude de le faire il y a si longtemps.

Et l'enfant Potter ? Voldemort le tuera.

[ Quoi, vous ne pensiez tout de même que le morveux allait pouvoir vivre après lui avoir fait l'affront de refuser de le rejoindre, pas vrai ? Au final, toutes ces choses s'alignaient seulement avec ses plans de départ : Potter devait mourir.]

* * *

[Six ans plus tard, il regretterait, une fois de plus, d'avoir sous-estimé ce petit bonhomme qui était devenu un puissant sorcier. Cette fois-ci, il ne se relèverait pas après son énième défaite aux mains du garçon.]


End file.
